Dancing in the rain
by littlebixuit
Summary: It's kinda a songfic and kinda not... okay, that sounds completely stupid. Anyway, Shelma oneshot/songfic or whatever it is now. R&R, please. Song: When you say nothing at all/Ronan Keating


_Aah, damned... I really wanted to write a Fraphne story, but then, this one here showed up in my mind and it's Shelma again..._

_Apps: You could have wrote it with Fred and Daphne anyway._

_Me: Nope. It just was made for Shaggy and Velma._

_Apps: Aha..._

_Well, this is eh... some kind of a songfic, but also not... mmmhhh... anyway..._

**I do not own Shaggy and Velma. Since Scooby, Fred and Daphne aren't showing up in this story, I don't need to say, that they're also not mine. But I kinda did it with the last sentence, didn't I?... Well, neither do I own "When you say nothing at all" from Ronan Keating.**

* * *

Velma ran away from the gym, crying.

This Clark was... unbelievable.

How could he had done such a thing like that?

It was the half-year prom at Coolsville High School, a thing, Velma never really had interested for, so she hadn't taken any invitation from a boy to it. And because she was a really bad dancer. But this time, a very handsome and nice guy, Clark, she knew from Biology had asked her to come with him. He had always been very kind and hadn't seemed to be one of those guys, who were boasting with their friends, who of them had the most girls, so Velma had taken his offer.

Some minutes ago, when she had been searching for him, she had heard him boasting in front of all his friends, how he had get the "untouchable" Velma to go out with him. Feeling sore over these things, Velma had slapped him and had ran out of the gym, at least, she had been able to hold the tears back until she was outside.

But now, they were running, straight down her face, over her cheeks, falling to the floor.

Without knowing, she had walked to the football field, what was directly next to the gym, so people still could hear the loud music, that was playing inside the gym out on the field. Not sure where to go, she stopped at the side of the stand and leaned against it.

While crying, she listened to the music, the DJ was swapping it now. She quickly recognized the song "When you say nothing at all", a song she really liked.

The slowly sound of this song let memories pop up in her mind.

Shaggy had fallen in love with the music of the 60's, he had found on the attic of his house one day. So he had mostly listened to songs like "Hang on Sloopy", music, that had been sung long before he was born, but it didn't mattered to him. But he hadn't listened to this music only. When they had been younger, maybe 14 and 15, they had discovered "When you say nothing at all" while listening through some old CD's. Velma smiled when she thought back to that day. They had listened to this song again and again and had also started to dance together, not thinking about it at the moment it had happened. Later, they had been slightly embarrassed, when Velma's mother had found them in her room.

It had began to rain, but Velma didn't cared, she had stopped crying while waiting for the first lines of the song.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark _

Velma looked around, confused. Of course, she had known that these lines would come, but someone around her had sung these words, too, together with the singer.

She saw someone sitting on the stand and walked on the football field, to see, who it was.

By standing in front of the stand, she could clearly see someone very familiar sitting in the empty third row, he was wearing his usual green shirt and his brown trousers, why should he has changed to something else, because he hadn't went to the prom. His eyes were closed and he smiled, while listening to this also to him very familiar song.

Without thinking, Velma jumped in and began to sing the next lines out loud.

_Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

Shaggy's eyes opened when he heard, that someone was around him. He saw Velma, standing on the football field, three rows under him. She wore a beautiful, red dress, only just reaching over her knees. It clung on her skin, cause the rain fell still from the heaven, making them both wet all over.

None of them stopped singing along with the text while Shaggy stood up, slowly walking down to her.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me _

Shaggy took one of her hands, while wiping away the last tears on her face. He looked a little bit concerned, but when she smiled, he simply smiled back and pulled her out on the football field.

_The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

They had started to dance, on the middle of the football field, with no one around them, dancing their own dance, a dance, that nobody else knew.

A dance, none of them had danced for a long time, but they were still remembering every part of it.

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd_

While dancing, the rain grew heavier, making them wetter and wetter, but none of them thought of stopping and going somewhere to be safe from the rain.

They danced, swung around on the wet grass, smiling and quietly whispering the text.

_Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

Gazing into each other's eyes, realization hit them.

Realization, that had been there quite long, but somewhere deep in them, not able to come out, not even able to take a little peep on their surroundings, but now, it came out.

It wasn't a realization that needed to be spoken out, it was a realization, both of them knew in less than one second, that they both had it right now.

_  
The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me_

They came to the last part of their dance.

However, this time, they changed it. While the singer's voice grew louder and louder, their dance got slower and slower, until Velma finally ended with Shaggy's hand's around her waist and Shaggy with Velma's hand around his neck.

_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me_

While whispering those last lines of the song, their faces bended towards the other one's until they stopped just an inch away from the other one.

Both smiled when they, for the first time in their life, saw the other one as more than just a friend. As much more.

Then, for the first time in their life, they kissed.

* * *

_I know, that's a bit cheesy, but I loved the imagination of them, dancing in the rain._

_Well, what do ya think?? review... please?_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
